


bright as the sun

by Hymn



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post-season 7, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: A voice called from across the wrecked courtyard. “Shiro?”





	bright as the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about adding to this and cleaning it up, but i'm working on another post-season7 get together fic, and it deals with a lot of the stuff i completely ignored in this one. i figured i'd just do some very minor edits and then let this be what it is: a whole pile of goo that i wrote while sleep deprived lmao.

“Sir, if you would just sign here --”

“Captain! Captain Shirogane! Can you --”

“Hey, Shiro! I need a --”

“Sorry, can’t, gotta, uh,” Shiro swallowed, keeping his gaze up above the tops of everyone’s heads so he didn’t risk direct eye contact. To his left were a set of service doors that led out to the courtyard. It was mostly broken concrete and twisted support beams, but Shiro would gladly take the cold, gray reality of torn construction over the nagging voices demanding his attention.

He just needed _five minutes_ to himself, jesus.

“But, sir!”

“Make Iverson do it!” he called back over his shoulder as he busted through the doors. He made sure to shut them behind him, putting enough pressure on the pneumatic cylinder with his prosthesis that it might have broken. Shiro grimaced in automatic apology, but --

Whatever, if it was ruined then that would just be one more thing Shiro would fix.

But later. _Later_.

Leaning against the door, Shiro drew in a deep breath. It wasn’t exactly less noisy out here – construction was happening not even twenty feet away, around the corner of the building. And beyond that was the hushed murmur of people, and more construction further down the street, and the roar of ‘ships in the sky, and --

Bird song.

Shiro let those notes sink into his _bones_ , let them clear out his brain and his heart and fill it up, instead, with trilling notes that rose and fell. Earth may have nearly fallen, but it _hadn’t_ , in the end. They had survived, and now they were left with the wreckage and what to do with it. There was still a war to be fought.

And there was also bird song.

A voice called from across the wrecked courtyard. “Shiro?”

He didn’t mean to, but he flinched instinctively. Then Shiro glanced up, and relaxed a bit when he saw that he was alone save for one other person, seated atop a broken hunk of concrete, foot resting on a protruding piece of rebar. The sun was coming down straight and hot, blinding, and he --

Oh.

It was _Lance_ in the light, lit up all brilliant and gold, gilded at the edges. “H-Hey,” Shiro said, trying to blink the dazzle from his vision. “What are you --? Wait, why aren’t you at the hospital?”

Lance shrugged -- Shiro caught the shape of his shoulders shifting in the light -- and he said, “Got discharged. Thought I’d swing by and see how everyone was doing, but, uh. Everyone’s pretty busy, it seems, _Captain_.”

And now, Shiro’s vision had adjusted enough to make out the teasing grin on Lance’s slender face. His eyes were crinkled up, squinting in the light. There were areas around him still drenched cool with shadow, but Lance seemed content to just sit there in the sun, despite not being able to see, like he was just soaking it in.

He looked beautiful and ridiculous both, and Shiro’s heart shuddered in his chest.

“You didn’t come see me,” Shiro protested, finally pushing away from the door and making his way carefully toward Lance. “I always have time for you, so if I didn’t see you, then --”

“Veronica turned me away,” Lance sniffed, though his mouth was still curled with amusement. “Some sister, huh? How’d you get so lucky to have her as a personal assistant, suddenly?”

“Seems like a know a guy,” Shiro said, reaching out to grasp at the rebar. His fingers curled a few careful inches from Lance’s foot, clad in sneakers. He tilted his head up, squinting now just like Lance, trying to make each other out in the glittering cascade of sunlight.

“A guy, huh?”

“Mm. A pretty impressive guy, who just might be one of the heroes of Earth,” Shiro said, trying to quirk his brows and mostly failing because it was just too _bright_. They had to look ridiculous like this, nearly blind. It just made laughter bubble up in his chest, warmer than the hot sun on his neck. “Put in a good word for me, I think.”

“Pfft, like you need to be _recommended_ to anyone. You got that on your own. She was impressed with how you handled the Atlas. We all are, Shiro.”

“Thanks,” said Shiro, oddly breathless. His toes curled, hearing that; he thought it had more to do with Lance’s voice than the words alone, though. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard them. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last, which probably meant he had to go back inside and deal with everything he didn’t want to deal with. His chest squeezed, just thinking about it.

“What’re you doing out here?” Lance asked, leaning his elbows onto his thighs and angling forward. It dropped his face into shadow, just his hair shining like a halo. Shiro could mostly make out his features -- the sharp blue eyes, the upturned nose, the wide mouth and fine cheekbones.

“Looking for you,” said Shiro, without thinking.

Lance laughed. “You didn’t even know I’d been discharged, Shiro!”

“Yeah.” Shiro grinned, knowing it was bashful, knowing it was crooked, and knowing, too, that he looked absurd -- there were tears in his eyes it was so bright, and it didn’t matter at all, none of it. Because here he was, and here was Lance, and the world was whole and kept on turning, and people recovered and the birds were singing, and Shiro wanted more than anything to kiss Lance senseless.

“Hey,” he said, tone soft. “I missed you. Don’t -- don’t get hurt like that again. Hospital visiting hours are awful.”

Lance snorted, waggling his brows. “Well, if _you_ insist, I guess I’ll just have to let the universe know next time it needs defending that I’m only available up to a _point_. Sorry, civilians! Shiro says I can’t risk my pretty neck anymore because of _hospital visiting hours_.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

“…Hey, uh.” Lance’s voice shifted with nerves, cracking and buckling. “Are you -- Uhm. Who is it getting closer, here, or did something go wrong with the heroic rescue and space itself is disappearing, or --?”

Ah.

Somehow, Shiro had come close enough that he was pressed up against the concrete, knee up on a convenient little bulge to get some extra height. He was nearly close enough to differentiate the heat of the sun from Lance’s own body heat.

Nearly.

Not near enough.

“Hey,” said Shiro, because he didn’t know what else to say. Didn’t know how to -- to pull words out of the way he felt, all consuming and inevitable, like a force that could not be stopped. Shiro had no patience to fight it, had no desire to, either. He just wanted --

Lance, wide-eyed, going down willingly onto his back across the broken slab of concrete, squinting in the sunlight until Shiro climbed up and knelt over him, casting him in shadows; revealing him. “H-hey. Uh. Shiro. You --”

“I think I love you.” Shiro huffed a short little laugh, startled. “I -- yeah, I actually do, I think. I -- Is that okay?”

“Is it -- _what_. Of course -- I mean. Wait, _what?_ Are you joking?”

And, _god_. Shiro hated that, that look of suspicion on Lance’s face. He couldn’t stop himself, then, from leaning down and pressing a kiss against Lance’s left eyebrow, the hairs tickling his lips. Pulling back, he stared down at Lance, helpless to say anything else, but, “Not joking. If you want to know how _long_ I’ve been in love with you that’s going to have to wait for a bit -- ‘cause I think it’s been for a while, but I didn’t notice it until, well. _Now_ , I guess.”

Plaintive, a little shaken, still with those wide and wondering eyes, Lance asked, “Why _now_ , then?”

“You’re here,” said Shiro, pressing a kiss to the other eyebrow. Lance’s hands came up to press against Shiro’s chest, but they merely held there, touching him, not pushing him away. Lance’s breath hitched when Shiro’s lips grazed across his brow. 

“I came out here because I felt like I was going to start screaming if one more person asked me to sign a stupid requisition form, you know? And -- you were here, Lance. Because you’re always there when I need you, even if I don’t know it. You always bring me back to myself, somehow. And you --” Shiro bit his lip, somehow embarrassed despite the daring he’d already shown, the way he had failed at restraint so utterly and simply gone for it.

At least so far Lance wasn’t complaining.

Breathless, trembling, Lance said, “I what?” because this was Lance, and he wanted to know all of the praise Shiro had to bestow on him.

Shiro laughed, and said, “You greedy thing. Fine. You were _beautiful_. Are beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the world, I think. I don’t stand a chance against you.” A kiss to a sun-warmed cheek, to Lance’s pointed chin, to the sharp jut of his jaw. Lance swallowed, and slid his hands up along Shiro’s ribs to clutch at the back of his jacket.

“So it’s just for my good looks, then. I see,” he said, trying for casual and failing.

“No,” said Shiro. “It’s _all_ of you, Lance. Hey. Can I kiss you? For real? Because I have to get back to work and if I don’t kiss you right now -- if you’d let me, I mean. If it’s okay, it if were okay that I kiss you and then I don’t, and I go back to all those people yammering at me I’ll -- I’ll -- I don’t _know_ , but it won’t be pretty, Lance, it --”

“Shiro,” Lance huffed, grinning up at him, bright as the sun. “Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> you're always welcome to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://thelionshoarde.tumblr.com/) lol


End file.
